Locker Room Love
by Nighteyes1394
Summary: Once again, Carrie was forced to see her love turn heel once again. She saw it coming, but she wasn't prepared for what he could do while in the mindset of a Heel. SMUT AND FLUFF! Written for Angelgirl16290


_**Written for Angelgirl16290 :D**_

Carrie sat in her fiancé's locker room. She wasn't too shocked when he turned heel. Allen Jones aka AJ Styles just beat the ever loving hell out of the hero Cena. She knew it was gonna happen, his heel turn…but she never would have guessed he would go straight to taking on Cena. What's worse, was knowing AJ, he's going to become really arrogant…hopefully this time…that cockiness can _stay_ in the ring.

She shuddered at the thought of AJ's heel turn in TNA. _Damn was he an ass._ She thought to herself making a face. See, at that time, AJ's new attitude he learned from Ric Flair almost cost them their relationship. All he wanted to do was go out and party with Flair. Anyone who knew Flair, knew the kind of party he likes to throw with plenty of women added to the mix. She scowled. She's gone through it before with him, but if he goes out and parties with women….

Her thoughts were cut off as the locker room door opened, and Allen walked in laughing. "Yeah guys I'll see you later….nah! Don't worry, I'll just drop my stuff off at the hotel then I'll meet ya guys there!" He yelled chuckling. Although it was cut short as he saw Carrie. "Going out?" she asked. Well, more like stated. Allen rubbed his neck. "Yeah…the guys wanted to go out and celebrate the return of the Club…"

"Oh…well…then…you could go with them. I'll find another ride." She calmly stated. Damn she was hated this. Her nerves were on edge. AJ made a face. "What are ya talkin' about? We can ride to the hotel together. Nothing changes that arrangement."

Carrie knew she shouldn't try to distance herself from AJ, but she couldn't help it. Not after last time. "Listen AJ I know how Anderson and Gallows get…so why don't you just go with them? I'll see if Becky can give me a ride."

As Carrie stood up to leave, AJ blocked the door with a scowl on his face. "What's wrong with you? What did I do?" He growled in frustration. Only ten minutes as a heel and his temper is already spiking to jackass level. Carrie was no longer scared, but pissed. "Maybe I don't want to be near you after that stunt you just pulled!" She shouted at him.

AJ's mouth dropped for a second before turning into a snarl. "What? You scared of me?" Carrie shook her head. "No AJ…if anything I'm scared…" she stated looking down. She had to be strong. She didn't want to end the relationship right then and there. There was no reason to. However, seeing AJ's temper spike outside the ring…it upset her.

AJ sighed frustrated. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with. "What are you scared of? Me? Or do you think I'm gonna cheat like you thought last time? Ya know…when I was in Japan and I was a heel, you certainly weren't scared of me then...so why now?"

No response.

AJ scoffed. "Carrie, I love you. That ring on your finger should prove it. We'll be married soon enough-" He was immediately cut off. "I'm scared you're gonna bring this persona back home with you! Just like you did in TNA! Even in Japan, you changed a bit…but look at you right now! You just lost your temper at _me_ for wanting to ride with someone rather than you! God forbid I go ride with John or Rom-"

Immediately she cornered to a wall. AJ held a dark look. "Don't. You. Dare." He growled. Carrie knew better. She really did. But she just didn't care. She wanted him to understand her frustration. "Or what!?" She challenged.

Wrong move.

He immediately kissed her pushing her even more into the wall. She felt overwhelmed. What the fuck just happened? This...this wasn't a reaction she was expecting….

AJ pulled away growling. "You are mine. You aren't to go near _them_." He snarled kissing her again tearing at her shirt. Carrie couldn't help but moan and arch into his touch. This was new. He never, ever touched her like this. He was never this aggressive. Did she really piss him off?

AJ growled tearing her shirt off her and practically rips her bra off. Carrie shuddered at the coldness of the air. Was it the cold? Or was it this newly passionate AJ causing her chills?

Carrie moaned loudly and he groped her breasts. "You like that huh?" he asked huskily. His eyes were way beyond dilated. She could only moan in response. "Well?" He demanded pinching her nipples hard. "Yes!" She cried. He smirked and started to nip at her neck.

Was this a permanent attitude of his? Because if so….

"AH!" she cried out as he bit down hard on her neck. AJ moved to her shoulder and then to her collar bone teasingly. Marking each spot as he went along. "A…Allen…" she muttered weakly. That just made him bite harder causing her to whimper.

"Whatcha want doll? Do you want me?" he smirked, his hand going into her pants. This caused her to whimper a small yes. Her eyes widened in shock as he gently teased her clit and then pulling back. "Beg for it. Beg for me." He firmly demanded.

She looked into his eyes. She was on the verge of tears. Fuck, if this is how AJ was going to be during sex every time he plays a heel from now on…

She let out a gasp as he tore her shorts off and started to rub her fast and hard through her panties. "Fuuck AJ!" Her head fell backwards in pleasure. She could feel his hungry eyes on her.

Wait…why did he stop?

Carrie looked up at his smug face. "Beg for me." He reiterated. She groaned. Fuck the point she was trying to prove. That went out the window as soon as he kissed her. "Allen please…..please fuck me…I need you so badly!" She whined squirming. He pulled away smirking as he admired his work. As he admired the horny mess he made her.

"If you insist…"

He immediately turned her around pushing her upper body to the wall, leaving her lower half sticking out for his pleasure. "Don't move or else." He threatened. He smacked her ass hard enough to leave a red imprint. Carrie moaned loudly. AJ smirked as he took his wrestling gear off. "AJ…." Carrie whined squirming. AJ tutted gently at her. "I said not to move." He stated as he smacked her ass again.

It took everything Carrie had to not move after that. "Please AJ…" He smirked and rubbed her gently. "Hmm..Seems you do need me after all." He smirked. He quickly lined his cock to her entrance and thrusted deep into her core. Carrie silently screamed her pleasure. That didn't sit well with AJ.

He thrusted hard and fast, holding onto her hips with a bruising grip. "Come on…scream…don't you want everyone to know who you belong to?" She immediately shook her head at his statement trying to grasp on to something other than the pleasure. AJ hummed.

"Do you want me to stop love?" He whispered into her ear. "No…" she replied. "Who do you belong to…?"

No response.

"Well!?" AJ smacked her ass again causing her to cry out. "You!" she cried out. She didn't want to talk…hell she couldn't…not with the way AJ is fucking her senseless. "Never say those _names_ again…understood?" he hissed and his thrusts grew harder and faster. Carrie shook her head. "I won't…I won't…" She panted. AJ groaned as she tightened around him. She was about to cum and so was he. But he wouldn't allow it…not yet.

"Say my name."

"AJ…"

"Louder!"

"AJ!"

" _ **Louder!**_ "

"ALLEN!"

That did it…AJ grunted slamming into her one more time filling her up with his cum. He stayed there panting behind his lover. Only AJ could leave her in a panting, twitching mess. Groaning, he gently pulled out of her. He knew she was in no condition to walk, so he picked her up and headed to the shower with her gently.

Carrie said nothing as she came down from her high. AJ gently held her as they stayed under the shower head. "Carrie….?" She hummed in response. "Why were you so ready to leave me here…? Does me being a heel really upset you…?" he asked her gently. He knew that wasn't what really bothered her…but he had to start somewhere.

She looked up at him. "I'm scared you would want to leave me…like you almost did back with…." She couldn't finish that sentence. "With Flair." He finished. He sighed. He knew in the past he fucked up. He took his heel persona everywhere he went. Including the dates and nights spent with her.

"Carrie…look at me…I promise…I won't take any more of my in-ring personas with me...with us. I swear..."

She stared at him and could feel the love radiating off of him and his words. She knew he was telling the truth. She should have never thought otherwise. She reached up and kissed him gently.

"I love you Allen Jones."

"I love you too soon to be Mrs. Jones."

She giggled and he smiled. They would be alright. They both knew it.

"AJ?"

"Yeah."

"You can have your heel persona outside the ring on one condition…"

"Yeah?"

"In bed."

 _ **Nighteyes: Welp…three years of non smut…and fluff…and all of…this..haha I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review please! Let me know what you thought!**_


End file.
